mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Byakuren Hijiri/RicePigeon's version
Trained in the martial arts of Buddhist monks and amplified by the Sorcery of the Sutra Scroll, Byakuren uses a deadly combination of magic and melee to engage foes. Although each of Byakuren's spells require her to charge beforehand, considering that Byakuren has a spell for all possible scenarios, this should hardly be an issue. ) |Image = File:RPByakurenport.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Resolution = Low |Lablink = Byakuren Hijiri/RicePigeon's Version}} Gameplay Byakuren Hijiri is technically a six-button character that plays like a standard three-button character, using the buttons for the vast majority of her moveset and the buttons as shortcuts; acts as a shortcut for the character's back and forward dashes when either or (respectively) is being held, is used as a shortcut for the + input that's assigned to the character's throw, while is used as a shortcut for both her Skill Declare and the part of the command input that's used in the Level 3 Hypers. One of Byakuren's mutually exclusive level 3 spellcard Hypers has to be chosen at the beginning of every match, with "Angira's Vedas" being a melee attack that can't be blocked by airborne opponents and has projectile invulnerability, while "Sakra Devanam Indra's Thunderstorm" is a multi-purpose tracking projectile Hyper that, while slow to start up, allows Byakuren to recover early to follow up with another attack. One of Byakuren's defining features, taken straight from Urban Legend in Limbo, is that she must first declare spell charges with before being able to use her Specials, with holding the input allowing for the character to accumulate up to five charges at once; each use of a Special will consume a single charge, though Dance of Hanuman will only use up a charge for the first stage of the attack, with a charge not being consumed for the second and third stages. Byakuren has a diverse selection of tools at her disposable that allow the character to play either offensively or defensively, depending on when the situation calls for it; additionally, Byakuren's Normals have great utility to compensate for the general lack of flexibility in her Specials, such as + , which is a two hit attack that is great for giving Byakuren an offensive approach due to its great range, forward velocity and usefulness in combos. A key component of Byakuren's playstyle is the use of Relic "Sorcerer's Sutra Scroll", which grants Byakuren an unlimited number of spell charges for a limited time, in addition to increasing the damage done by said Specials by 10%. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' during blockstun| Uses 1000 Power| }} | Requires 1 light orb Can be repeated up to 3 times Additional light orbs not required for subsequent hits| | |One attack | |Two attacks | |Three attacks}} | |One attack | |Two attacks | |Three attacks}} | |One attack | |Two attacks | |Three attacks}}}} | Requires 1 light orb| | }} | }} | }}}} | Projectile launch angle varies with button pressed Recoiled projectiles can trigger Heaven Sign "Brilliance of Mahavairocana" version: | | }} | }} | }}}} | Requires 1 light orb Crosses up opponent version: and versions: | | }} | }} | }}}} | when struck by an attack Reduces damage from melee attacks by 60% Requires 1 light orb| }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Can also be triggered by recoiled Virudhaka's Sword and Virudhaka's Sword recoil versions: , Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Others' / }}|Gradually adds to light orb charge gauge while held Light orb count must be less than 5| }} |Requires 1 light orb Grants permanent 5 skill charges Increases Specials damage by 10% Duration dependent on number of light orbs present when used. Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 's colors) |File:RPByakurenpal4.png|1,4 (Inverted colors) |File:RPByakurenpal5.png|1,5 ( 's colors) |File:RPByakurenpal6.png|1,6 (Sanae Kochiya's colors) |File:RPByakurenpal7.png|1,7 (Kanako Yasaka's colors) |File:RPByakurenpal8.png|1,8 (Yukari Yakumo's colors) |File:RPByakurenpal9.png|1,9 (Yuyuko Saigyouji's colors) |File:RPByakurenpal10.png|1,10 (Eirin Yagokoro's colors) |File:RPByakurenpal11.png|1,11 (Marisa Kirisame's colors) |File:RPByakurenpal12.png|1,12 (Yumemi Okazaki's colors) |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Triforce of Buddhism Trivia *With the exception of the generic victory quotes and the victory quotes against Mima and Reimu, the majority of Byakuren's victory quotes are derived from various Buddhist proverbs, each one relevant to a certain aspect of the opponent and/or their personality. This ties in with the fact that Byakuren, being a Buddhist monk, would be more than familiar with such proverbs. **The third victory quote against Sakuya can be considered contradictory, as Byakuren uses not only the Sorcerer's Sutra Scroll, which is demonic in nature, but also uses one of 's spellcards in canon, as Shinki is often compared to Lucifer by many fans of the series. The "devil" Byakuren is referring to is most likely Remilia Scarlet. *Although Byakuren has three separate victory quotes against Mima, all three quotes are exactly identical. *Byakuren's 14th palette is based on Flavens Sorori, an original character created by both the author and Midori Margatroid, which was added to Byakuren at the latter's request. *While "Sakra Devanam Indra's Thunderstorm" is not a spellcard that Byakuren has ever used in Touhou Project, the name ties in with the theme of Byakuren's Specials calling upon the power of various Hindu & Buddhist deities. **The execution of the move is also very similar to Tsubaki Yayoi's Macto Maledictis Distortion Drive from BlazBlue, and can be used for a similar purpose. Incidentally, Tsubaki also possesses a charge mechanic similar to Byakuren's. *Byakuren's voice is that of Raine Sage, taken from her appearance in Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Five-button Characters Category:Low-res Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Single-Chain Rekka Attack Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2014 }}